


Baby It's Cold Outside

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [47]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Fuck Or Die, Large Cock, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Opelucid City is encased in ice - and Joel and his Blaziken Edan are trapped in it. When Joel becomes ill from the cold, Edan has to try everything to keep him warm.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Bursyamo | Blaziken
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Prologue - Fever

Their building had been one of the first to become encased by ice when the attack started. It took less than an hour for the whole city to fall victim to Team Plasma, for reasons unknown to Joel who couldn't make his escape fast enough.

That had been three days ago, the ice too thick even for his loyal Blaziken to burn through.

"We need to keep calm, Edan," he'd said after the first day, trying to keep his anxiety at bay. It was cold in their tiny apartment, high up and far from any save escape routes. "We got enough food for a few more days until someone finds us. The moment we think that rescue is near, we break in a window and call for help." With the whole city encased in thick ice, breaking through one of their windows would only invite the bitter coldness from outside into their rooms. With no electricity and the heaters not working, Joel didn't want to risk it. Even now, Edan was the only source of warmth he had close-by. Him and all the clothes he could put on.

If only he hadn't brought his winter gear and thick blankets into the basement storage, but he did so every summer. Blaming himself for that was of no use - who in their right minds would plan for some lunatics to attack their city, after all?

"Blaziken," Edan crowed, nudging Joel's side. Shivering, the human squirmed closer to his Pokemon. He'd thrown every piece of fabric onto his bed, spending most of his time cuddled close to his Blaziken right in the middle of this make-shift nest. But sometimes he had to get out, to prepare some food and try to look outside, see if help was there. Not that they'd come so soon - not with the Plasma Frigate still up in the air.

Joel didn't want to think of all the other people trapped in their houses and apartments. Didn't want to think about those who didn't have a Fire Type at their side, warming them as Edan did Joel.

"Are you hungry, bud?" he asked and coughed, his voice weirdly raspy after his short sleep. Rubbing his throat, he ran one hand over the soft feather crown of the Pokemon, which helped to warm up his stiff fingers. "We have a few chairs left, we can cook something up." Next would be the desk, and then the cupboards. Wood was their least problem, as long as they only used it for their food.

"Blaziken," Edan said again, shaking his head and patting Joel's forehead. "Zik, ziken."

"I'm fine, Edan. Stop worrying." He wasn't, not really - the coughing was just one of a few symptoms of him being ill. His eyes hurt and his skin felt dry despite his lack of a shower. But at least he was warm, staying under the blankets and body pressed up against Edan, his Pokemon's arms strong around him. With a sigh, Joel nuzzled closer yet, his eyes falling shut. "I'll make us some food in a bit, yeah?"

~~~

It became harder to move out of the bed and around the icy cold apartment. The cold had him shiver violently, and yet he sweated from the smallest movement. When his arms grew almost too weak to carry the pot or break his furniture for firewood, Joel found himself worrying. When his hands were shaking even between coughing fits, he was working up a proper panic. By the end of the fourth day, he could barely crawl into bed without Edan's help, and his sleep was fitful and filled with feverish dreams.

And yet, during all of this, he still felt too cold. Not even Edan's steadfast presence was enough to ward it off completely. Not when the ice was always trying to creep into their little space and his body was giving up on him, burning with the beginnings of a fever without the benefit of warming him up properly.

He knew he wouldn't make it, with no medicine and no heater and no sight of help. And without him, Edan was hard pressed to feed himself good enough to keep his own temperature up, let alone be warm enough for the two of them.

"Go back into your Pokeball, Edan," Joel tried to tell him, muffled against the hot chest of his Pokemon. The fifth day was only starting, but Joel already knew it would be worse than yesterday. "It's safe in there."

But Edan wouldn't listen, and Joel didn't have the strength to fight him on this.

"You could make it through one of the windows, Edan," he tried a bit later, shivering and coughing in-between. Edan's arms were strong around him, pulling him closer and trying to help through the worst of it. "The ice's rough, you could climb down."

And again Edan wouldn't listen, would only shake his head and press closer. But his body heat wasn't enough to chase away the persistent cold clawing at Joel's limbs and lungs.

"I'm cold, Edan," Joel whispered after a day with barely enough food, and he dug his fingers into his Blaziken's rich plumage. He closed his eyes and did not notice Edan's panic anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaziken suggested by guyfawkess. Hope you like it!
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	2. Interlude - Heat

_He was burning, and yet he was cold. Fleetingly, Joel wondered if this was what dying would feel like before the thought was too hard to hold onto. Sometimes he knew what happened around him. Sometimes he could concentrate enough to be aware of Edan's presence, or the weight of the blankets on top of him, or the sound of the creaking ice all around. More often, however, he was simply floating, not sure where he was or what was happening.  
Sometimes he could feel his body _aching _and he knew that it was the fever that kept him down._

_He hoped that Edan would find a way out, afraid that he would die otherwise._

_He hoped that Edan would stay and felt keenly guilty for it._

~~~

The moment Joel stopped reacting to Edan’s prodding, the Blaziken felt panic bubbling in his chest. He knew what illness was - he had been often ill, back when he was just a little Torchic. Joel had taken care of it, the way his human had taken care of many things for both of them. Always there, always strong.

And now Joel was ill, shivering and sweating. His head seemed warm enough, but Edan knew that he was still far too cold. Joel’s hands were shaking. He was ill and Edan didn’t know what to do about it.

Bristling about the unfairness of it all, Edan left the bed. His own temperature wasn’t enough to keep his human warm, but he still tried to cocoon Joel in all the blankets and clothes they’d thrown onto the bed like a soft nest to bury into. Joel wasn’t a small human, so Edan had a lot of body to cover.

Then he left the bedroom, storming around the small apartment in search for something, _anything_ to help. But even if there was medicine in the house, Edan wouldn’t know what to do with it. There was the little burned patch in the kitchen, where Joel had told Edan to make a fire with bits of wood, to cook things on, but Edan also didn’t know what food was safe for his human, what would he even be able to eat, ill as Joel was?

In the end, Edan’s prowling came to an end in front of one of the bigger windows. The ice around the building distorted the view outside, but it was unnatural, clear ice. Too cold, too strong. Edan knew he could break it eventually, with enough time and him being stubborn. He also knew that the winds outside, cooled down by the surrounding ice, would be much more dangerous for his human than what they had in here.

He still wanted to break out, to make the leap from the window the moment that loathsome airship came into view, the thing that attacked Opelucid City in the first place and put his human in danger.

And here Edan was, a Blaziken who wasn’t warm enough to safe his human from peril.

With a loud caw, Edan turned away from the depressing sight and stalked back into the bedroom. Since his prowling, the temperature seemed to have sunken already and with a flash of guilt, the Blaziken was back at Joel’s side. Neither the blankets nor Edan’s own body had been enough to keep him warm - without Edan at his side, Joel had gotten worse, shivering violently, enough to shake the blankets off of him.

He was burning, and he was cold, and Edan knew that he had to burn brighter than that to keep his human safe.

“Blaziken,” he scoffed when he felt himself hesitate. It was either that, or let his human die. And it wasn’t like he hated the thought of it. He just hated the thought of Joel’s rejection, always had, but right now it wasn’t of importance. Joel would understand.

And Edan had no other option left.

Stripping Joel was a delicate thing. Edan’s claws were sharp and strong, and his human’s skin was so thin sometimes, easy to bruise and to cut. It also exposed Joel to more of the cold - when he gave a whimper, not strong enough to even open his eyes in protest, Edan couldn’t help but wonder if even this was enough.

He needed to try it. And the sight of Joel, curling in his arms, more naked than not, already kindled that little flame despite the dire situation. He wasn’t small, his human - Joel was an adult, had been for years. His hair was cut short, but still curly at ends, and his strong jaw and angular face were framed by a dark stubble. Long limbs, a soft belly, strong and steady hands when not freezing to death… Edan found a lot to love about his human.

He would see him save.

With that firm thought in his mind, Edan shuffled both of them back underneath the blankets, tucking them in securely as he nestled himself on top of Joel. His skin was cool to the touch, but already Edan felt his temperature rising as he nuzzled his face against Joel’s jaw and neck. Slowly, surely, his arousal took over, heating Edan up from inside out as he carefully rutted against his unconscious human.

When he came, his whole body felt on fire - the afterglow that would hold for hours permeating the whole room with sweltering heat. Grunting, Edan cuddled up closer to Joel before the exhaustion took over.

~~~

 _It wasn’t awareness that Joel felt. Just… glimpses of it, between the blissful floating where he couldn’t feel the ache of his body, the cold of his surroundings. Now and then he_ knew _though, knew that he was alone, that it was colder than before, that Edan wasn’t there._

 _And then he was. Touch was a confusing thing, but he could feel Edan’s body against his own, the slow and steady movement of it, the heat that came back to him, chasing away the persistent cold like a blanket of gentle fire. Could feel the company, the worry, the back and forth and back and Edan nuzzling against him, safe and secure and_ there _._

_The warmth of him stayed, and then Joel was back to floating, only this time there was no cold that chased him._

~~~

Edan woke up slowly, feeling heavy with the last remnants of his afterglow. Yawning, his beak clicked shut as he looked down at his human. He was breathing and no longer shivering, what with the toasty heat Edan was still releasing. No, his sleep seemed to be peaceful at last - Joel no longer looked like dying on the spot.

Instead, Edan felt he might just do that. A Blaziken’s orgasm was a powerful thing, meant to be a comfort to the female after the mating - a steady supply of heat, to make sure that his seed would fertilize. But it was an exhausting thing to do, his body burning through all that Edan had. With the last day gone by without a meal, his stomach was in empty knots as his body went through the last bit of fuel inside him.

He would have to eat plenty to keep Joel warm and save. But then, Edan was at the point where he would happily kill people to do so. What was a bit of food against his precious human’s safety?

He tucked Joel in again after climbing out of bed, only pausing for a moment when he saw his dried sperm on Joel’s skin, a mark of what he’d done last night. It had Edan shuddering with a curious mix of guilt and want - but no regret. Not for this, not in this situation. He could hardly wait for some elusive rescue when his human was dying from the cold, and no matter how Joel would later react to it, Edan refused to take it back, to do something else.

The memory of his heated cock sliding against Joel’s thighs and belly helped his resolve over this, maybe just as much as Joel’s already betterment of health.

~~~

Locating the food wasn’t hard. Figuring out how to make it edible was.

In the end, Edan did what he could - he breathed fire on it and ended up with crunchy bits and pieces that were no longer raw nor frozen. It was _something_ , at least, and his body could make use of it, so he wouldn’t complain.

He just hoped that Joel would wake up sooner rather than later, and with enough strength to cook something more nutritious. Until then, Edan had to do with his own lacking skills to keep his human safe and warm.

For Joel, he was a bit more cautious. He brought water to a boil (water had never been a problem, what with all the ice around them) and threw the food items in it instead of burning them. Then he let it cook for long enough to get everything mushy, transferred a bit of the soup to the bed, and went about waking Joel up enough to feed him.

That, too, ended up rather sloppily. His human was still more asleep than awake, but he swallowed enough for Edan to be thankful for his success, enough to make sure that Joel wouldn’t starve to death instead of dying of a fever.

Taking care of his human was _hard_ , but not once Edan thought of giving up, not with the way Joel slumped against him, eyes fluttering close and softly mumbling. The bowl of soup went awry as Edan pushed him back to bed, not at all ashamed that he was half-hard again by the time he settled on top of his human.

For one, exhilarating moment, he fancied the idea of truly _mating_ with him instead of this fake rutting. But then his cock found its place on soft skin and coarse hair, where Joel’s thigh met his crotch, and Edan knew this had to be enough for now.

~~~

_He dreamt of Edan more than not - of his loyal Blaziken caring for him, tucking him in, feeding him. He dreamt of sinking in those strong arms, old feelings and wants taking form in his drowsing mind._

_He dreams of Edan looming over him, their bodies connected at their hips and hands and chests, and there was the heat again, a comforting blanket, a safe, warm cocoon that surrounded Joel fully._

_They were nice dreams, and Joel was still far too much out there to feel guilty for it._

~~~

Edan was close, oh so close to sweet release, arms wrapped up around his human, face pressed against his neck, careful with his beak but not ready to move away just for an inch. The feel of his feathers against soft human skin was intoxicating in this situation, even more so the feel of his cock pressing against the coarse pubic hair of Joel’s crotch. With another thrust and buck, Edan came, both relieved and disappointed to waste his seed like this. Everything in him screamed that he ought to have mated properly, to bury himself deep into his human, despite the fact that it wouldn’t matter. Not with Joel, not with both of them male, not with him being a Pokemon and Joel being his _human_.

Settling back as his body burned through the food he ate before, the afterglow robbing him of his strength, Edan barely registered the muffled sounds Joel made. His own eyelids were heavy things, sleep grasping at him, when Edan met Joel’s eyes.

There was no strength left for panic. With a soft grunt, the Blaziken cuddled closer, smearing his seed with the movement and no longer caring that Joel was awake at least. First, he ought to sleep himself before dealing with his human’s sensibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaziken suggested by guyfawkess. Hope you like it!
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	3. Epilogue - Afterglow

Joel held still when Edan sank down. His head was clear for once - he felt like he’d slept for days, and even now his limbs were heavy and aching.

There was something hot on his stomach, but he was far too stumped over the thing he’d seen just before. Edan’s eyes, blue and yellow, burning and dark as he rutted against him and -

Breathing in and out and for once not feeling cold, but warm underneath his Blaziken and the blankets, Joel didn’t dare think further than that. Didn’t dare think about how he was naked underneath Edan. How nicely nestled his Pokemon was between his own, spread thighs.

How Edan’s half-hard cock was still pressed against him, his cum drying on his skin as Joel lay awake, head spinning.

Because his Pokemon had rutted against him.

Fuck, his _Pokemon_ had _rutted_ against him.

Joel couldn’t help it but feel himself harden, cock twitching with interest despite the weakness of his own body. He grimaced, feeling disgust welling inside him - not for Edan, never for him, but for himself. Because Edan clearly did what he did for the warmth it provided the both of them, a heat permeating the whole small bedroom like one giant radiator.

And here he was, saved by his loyal Blaziken, his head full of perverted thoughts and wants when he should worry about their survival.

Only that it was nearly impossible not to think of Edan’s eyes, his breath hot against him, cock sliding over his skin.

With a shuddering breath, Joel turned his head away and closed his eyes. It wouldn’t do to think too much about it - wouldn’t do to read into it what he himself had once desired. No, he would put these thoughts out of his mind. It was the illness that had brought them back, surely.

And maybe, possibly, this all ended up being a fever dream anyway.

~~~

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but it was late in the afternoon when he woke up again. There was a sharp lack of weight on him, and the previous heat had dropped to a lingerie warmth. Opening his eyes, Joel knew immediately that Edan wasn’t in the bed anymore.

Before he could panic, he heard the clicks of Edan’s sharp claws on the floor, his steps coming closer. A weird smell hung in the air - a bit burnt and rich with onions. Blinking, he found it in himself to sit up slowly, and there he was, his Blaziken, looking at him with a bowl in his hands.

He’d cooked for him. Joel’s heart gave a pang and he smiled a bit wobbly.

“Hey,” he said, his voice sounding rough and croaky. He coughed and bend over, only stopping when Edan sat down next to him with a worried croon. “It’s - I’m fine, it’s okay,” Joel gasped and after a few moments he could breathe again. “Is that for me?”

The bowl was placed in his hands. It was hot, and it looked like a soup that had been cooking for too long. Whatever was in it was nothing more than mush at this point, but Joel was hungry and thirsty enough to not care about the look or the taste. He remembered vaguely eating something before like that. Edan must’ve been feeding him when he was still feverish.

“Thank you, Edan,” he said softly and drank the soup despite the horrid taste. It was hot, and it was food, and he wouldn’t discard it. Especially not after his Pokemon got through all the trouble to prepare it for him.

He felt awkward as he sipped on his bowl, keenly aware of Edan staring at him. The blankets covered him well enough, but he was still very much naked, and there was dried cum on his belly, flaking a bit with every move he made.

When he was done, he thought about talking with Edan about what happened. About what Edan had done to keep him alive. He wasn’t angry - far from it. If anything, his embarrassment was only covering up his own weird feelings about it all. But before he could even open his mouth, Edan had already taken the bowl from him and put it away, and then his Pokemon was climbing underneath the blankets and pushing him down, and-

And Joel couldn’t _think_ , not with Edan on top of him again, sliding neatly between Joel’s thighs as if they were made for this, like two pieces of a puzzle slotting together.

“Edan,” he tried to say, voice giving up on him when Edan, firm and strong and oh so heavy, pressed down on him with a growl. Joel’s breath hitched at the sound, his cock twitching up like the traitor it was.

He saw the way Edan stilled, how his Blaziken tilted his head, how he _moved_ against Joel’s growing erection.

“You don’t need to do this, Edan,” Joel said with panic in his voice. “You don’t - don’t think you _have_ to, I’m fine, I’m-” His words got lost in a strangled moan - with a huff, Edan had rutted forward and against him, sliding his own hot cock against Joel’s length.

It was awkward and weirdly stressful and yet all Joel had ever wanted, the way Edan rutted against him. Edan’s arms were around him, and Joel couldn’t do more than cling to his Pokemon, to move hastily with him as their bodies rocked together and against each other. Soft, stuttering gasps and moans escaped Joel and he arched his back and closed his eyes and hoped, _hoped_ that this wasn’t just a dream or worse, that Edan didn’t feel like he had to do this, because he never, ever wanted to take advantage of Edan, never wanted to hurt him, and yet he couldn’t help but want this, like this, _love_ the way their moves grew more frantic and the heat climbed up and up.

Couldn’t help but brush his dry lips against Edan’s beak, murmuring low encouragements despite his own exhaustion. Couldn’t help his strangled scream when he finally came, feeling utterly drained and raw as his cum mixed with his Pokemon’s and they both were left without any strength, limbs entangled and sleep far too close for comfort.

And then, just as Joel felt his eyes close shut, he felt Edan nuzzle comfortably against him, taking some of his worries away.

~~~

“I’m _fine_ , Edan. I’m just doing some cooking, you don’t need to hover.”

Two nights and days warmed by a Blaziken’s afterglow had cured most of Joel’s sickness, enough at least to get up. He needed to wash up, but even more, he needed to make something to eat, something that wasn’t burnt or cooked to death.

He would never tell Edan, but he might just get sick again if he had to eat more of his ‘soup’.

So, ignoring how sticky and weird he felt, he’d put on some clothes to see the state of the kitchen. It wasn’t as bad as he thought, but their food supply was running low. Still, Edan needed more food to replenish his nutritions. And while the reason was making Joel blush like some pathetic virgin, he was adamant about providing it.

(And maybe, possibly, they’d do it again tonight, well-fed and consenting and all. And wasn’t that something, this possibility of being intimate with Edan in such a shitty situation? Here they were, encased in ice, running out of food, and yet all Joel could think of was fucking his Pokemon.)

Shaking his head, he went to work. It would be a simple fare, like all their previous meals, a big portion for Edan and a small one for himself. His Blaziken needed it, after all.

He watched like a hawk when Edan started to eat - his Pokemon had protested his bigger share, still of a mind to feed Joel his just portion, but he would have none of it. “You’re burning through your energy, Edan,” he’d chided him, before adding a bit gentler: “I don’t want you to get sick in turn.”

And then, finally, it was done and Joel could use the remaining little fire to melt more ice and warm it up. A few days of fever and no washing, plus a not small amount of dried cum on his skin - he was eager to get it off, even though he was again shivering as he stripped down and got to work.

Halfway through his clean-up, he noticed Edan watching, suddenly up-close and reaching out. Assaulted by the memories of the night, Joel stood still, eyes wide and his heart pounding. “Edan,” he said, almost choking in surprise, and Edan flinches back and starts to retreat, and Joel won’t have that. “Edan,” he tried again, firmer this time, and reached out.

They both stood still, Joel’s hand on Edan’s wrist, soft feathers underneath his clammy fingers, and Joel couldn’t help but feel a bit hysterical about all of this. Because here they were, buried in ice, and he was tugging his Blaziken closer, standing half-naked in front of him. “It’s okay,” he said, because it had to be. They had to be okay. And maybe they were.

Maybe it was okay to want his Pokemon like this. And if Edan wanted him, then that was _definitely_ okay.

“Blaziken,” Edan cawed, stepping closer. Joel wasn’t small by any means, but Edan still managed to loom, body radiating the afterglow heat despite it being hours past their awkward rutting. With a deep breath, Joel hugged him, burying his face in the crook of Edan’s neck.

“It’s okay,” he repeated as he felt his own desire rise again. Years of it had built up in him, steadily and often repressed. But they were buried in ice, the whole city encased with it, and suddenly he didn’t give a damn anymore. “I want you,” he told his Pokemon, and Edan didn’t flinch away this time.

He hugged him back instead, arms strong around him, and when Joel turned his head to press a dry kiss on Edan’s beak, the Blaziken was crooning again, softer this time, and simply picked Joel up.

They hit the bed together. For a fleeting moment Joel thought of how dirty it must be, days of sweat without a change of linens, but then Edan was there, tugging on his sweatpants, and every thought not related to his Pokemon got lost in the sudden rise of temperature.

The bed creaked underneath their added weight as they struggled to find a comfortable position. It was obvious that neither Edan nor Joel himself wanted quite a repeat of the previous nights - not with Edan trying to turn Joel around, hard already and eager and with such bright eyes -, but it still took some time until Joel found himself lying on his stomach, legs spread and a short, yet strangely agile tongue running up and down his ass.

He was ever so grateful for his previous wash and the thought alone made him almost laugh out loud. All that came out was a gasp, however, when the tongue found his asshole and pressed against it, and only then Joel wondered how much Edan might know about all this, because Joel himself knew nothing about fucking Pokemon.

The tongue dipped deeper, the beak helping to spread his ass cheeks, and Joel thought that maybe, he should just trust his Blaziken.

“Fuck,” he gasped again, eyes close and face half-buried in one of his pillows. The tongue wasn’t as short as he thought, and his hole burned with the stretch Edan gave him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he repeated when he felt those sharp claws grasping him firmer - it should frighten him, how easily Edan could hurt him, and yet he found himself trusting him to know his strength.

When his Blaziken pulled back, he left Joel’s ass feeling open and wet and even though he would deny it to his dying day, Joel knew he was whining at the loss of the tongue pressing deeper. Breathing in with a shudder, he instead got up on shaky knees and hands, only to be steadied almost immediately by Edan’s strong hands, claws pressing against the skin of Joel’s hip.

He was about to have sex with his Pokemon, and all he could think of was: _Finally._ Cock hard and leaking between his legs, eyes half-closed and his skin hot to the touch, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret one thing, no matter how much it made him a pervert.

Because he wasn’t taking any advantage of his Pokemon. Not with the way Edan was pressing his own, long and hard cock against the curve of Joel’s ass, sliding it up and down until his pointed cockhead pressed against his wet asshole. No, Joel didn’t believe that he was taking advantages.

And then Edan’s hip thrust forward and Joel nearly screamed with the burn of it, but more because Edan’s cock was slipping in, because _Edan was inside of him_ , and that was more important than the painful pull he felt.

Grasping the sheets with both hands, his body lowered but his ass still stuck out, Joel grunted into the pillow, sweat already forming on his skin. Edan’s hold on his hips was strong, keeping him steady as he rutted deeper, and fuck but he felt big, big and thick and burning hot. He’d never gotten a good look at Edan’s cock, but still he wondered how his Blaziken looked like; how he’d taste if Joel ever got around to sucking him off.

How Edan’s ass would feel, filled with Joel’s own meat.

_If we aren’t dead by tomorrow, we might as well try it,_ he thought wildly and groaned as his body was pushed forward by an enthusiastic thrust. Edan was putting more power in it, now, and the pain faded with each slide, the sensation of friction and movement and heat far stronger. It quickly evolved into a fast-paced fuck, with Edan bent low over the kneeling Joel, arms wrapped around his waist and hips bucking forwards manically. The distinct slapping of skin against skin was missing, but there was the rustling of feathers, the feel of Edan bristling against him, the smooth rub against his back and his ass and the wet, squelching sounds of Edan’s fat cock pounding into him and bringing Joel to the brink of cuming within minutes of their frantic coupling.

With a shudder and a caw, Joel found himself pulled backwards as Edan came - it was the sensation of his hot seed hitting the inner walls of Joel’s body that had the trainer cum himself, cock angry-red and twitching. Most of it landed on the bed, some on his own thighs. Edan, he knew, had emptied himself in Joel’s ass, and the thought alone was nearly enough to keep him hard despite the sudden onslaught of exhaustion.

They slumped back into the bed and moved just enough for Edan’s cock to slip out of him. His arms didn’t release Joel, and neither did Joel try to get away from his Pokemon.

Not now, not ever.

~~~

Joel leaned forward, his breath fogging up the window just enough to make it hard to see. Cursing, he shifted a bit and grimaced at the raw sensation that was radiating off his bum.

“Blaziken,” Edan said from behind him, arms thrown over Joel’s shoulder. Since the night before, Edan had hardly left him alone. Joel didn’t mind at all, enjoying the new closeness between them.

“No, I can’t see it either. I think the ship is gone, but… it all looks so blurry.” Almost like the ice covering their windows was melting away.

But that was too much to hope for, wasn’t it?

It was okay, Joel thought as they stood there and watched the ice melt. They were okay. And maybe, possibly… surely they would only get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaziken suggested by guyfawkess. Hope you like it!
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
